Hak and the Turtles
by Grimm48
Summary: When the Turtles are growing up, they make one sole human friend, someone who in time becomes their brother in arms. Pairing: Hak x April , Set in TMNT movieverse (2014)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When the Turtles are growing up, they make one sole human friend, someone who in time becomes their brother in arms.

Pairing: Hak x April O'Neil, takes place in: TMNT movieverse (2014)

Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no yona or TMNT

* * *

April and Vern are sitting in the Channel 6 truck when a horde of people runs towards them in panic.

April smelling a story gets out of the truck and follows the line of people to where they are fleeing from.

She enters the subway stop, seeing a glimpse of a black clothed man forcing someone downstairs to the tracks, threatening him with a gun.

She takes cover behind a trashcan and quietly makes her way closer to the entrance to the tracks when another armed man appears behind her and leads her to the other hostages, throwing her to the floor next to an old lady. April looks around, seeing all of the men wearing some kind of mask except for their leader a Chinese woman, having red bangs and a ponytail who is apparently the leader.

"We know you're out there. If you don't surrender, we'll start executing hostages." The woman yells into the tunnels.

April gets out her phone to film what's happening, but the old lady says "Don't." Alerting the leader to her actions.

"You! Stand up." The leader yells, taking a step towards April with her gun raised.

"All aboard!" A voice shouts and the lights suddenly go out, leaving only a red hue from the emergency lights.

A train passes their track and 5 beings jump off it, with on one being able to make out what they look like.

April only hears some sounds of fighting, sounding like Kung-Fu movie noises and tries to film what is happening with not much luck when she feels the barrel of a gun aimed at the back of her head.

"Surrender or I'll…" A gruff voice says from behind April.

The next thing she knows is she hears a loude clang and a rush of wind goes past her, sending the man who was threatening her right into the subway stops' wall, landing next to his fellow foot soldiers.

"You're safe now." A voice tells her from behind.

"Who are you?" April asks in return, turning to face who just rescued her but much to her disappointment the person behind her is already gone.

April manages to catch a glimpse of someone entering the trash-shute leading through the station and climbing up in it.

"Some kind of freak was it, he went right here." One of the hostages says, looking at the trash-shute.

April takes off, heading outside and follows the shute to the roof of the building the train station is build under.

On her way up the stairs she can hear some voices talking loudly amongst themselves, spurring her on to reach the top of the building.

* * *

Once she reaches the edge she can see 4 Turtle like creatures celebrating on the roof, in a group high-five and one young black-haired man wearing some kind of blue Chinese tunic standing beside them as she snaps a photo, making the four turtles freeze and whisper amongst themselves.

"What was that?" Michelangelo asks.

"It's a camera flash." Donatello replies.

"We know it's a camera flash, who is behind the camera flash?" Leonardo asks.

"By my calculations it's a girl." Donatello replies.

"We gotta kill her. With kindness." Michelangelo says.

"I got this." Raphael says and throws a chain around April, yanking her onto the roof while she tries to go back down the fire escape.

April goes flying over the roofs edge, landing in the young man's arms.

"Way to go Hak!" Michelangelo says.

"Give me the camera!" Raphael orders her threateningly.

"Look, he's doing his batman voice." Leonardo says amused.

"Woah she's so hot I can feel my shell tightening." Michelangelo says.

"We can hear you." Raphael tells him, taking out his Sai to intimidate the girl, further.

"Hak let's her down gently, feeling her squirm and try to get away from the imposing form of Raphael.

"If you don't give me the camera, I'll…" Raph says until Leonardo jumps over him with a flip, landing on the ledge behind April in a crouch, his Katana drawn.

"Back off Raph!" Leonardo orders, making Raphael back away from April with a scoff.

"Ma'am, hello. I apologize. My colleague here forgot to say please." Leonardo tells her.

"So, would you please hand over the camera?" Leonardo asks her, taking a few steps towards her.

"Guys, give her some room." Hak tells them, hearing the woman's breathing become erratic.

"Woah, chill it's just a mask." Michelangelo tells her, landing behind her and takes off the orange cloth he wears on his face and April falls down, unconscious.

"Guys, make some room." Hak tells them, shoving the Turtles a few feet away and kneels down to the brunette girl lying on the floor.

"Come on, wake up." He says gently, trying to shake her awake after lying his blue tunic behind her head.

After a few moments of trying to wake her, with Donatello already deleting the picture from her phone April wakes up.

"Hey, there you are. Relax you're safe here." Hak tells her, seeing the girl regain her consciousness.

"You. You're the one who saved me at the station." She says remembering the voice of her savior.

"I'm Hak. And you are?" He introduces himself, offering her his hand while getting up from his crouched position.

"April O'Neil." She replies, accepting the hand and gets pulled to her feet.

"What are they?" April asks, looking at the four Turtles watching them intently from a few feet away.

"Well Miss, we're Ninjas." Leonardo says with a bow.

"We're Mutants." Raphael sneers.

"Well technically we're Turtles." Donatello tells her.

"And we're teenagers." Michelangelo tells her.

"That actually sums it up nicely." Hak says.

"So you're Ninja Mutant Turtle Teenagers?" April asks shocked.

"Well if you put it like that it just sounds ridiculous." Donatello says getting closer to the girl with his brothers.

"See, she's looking at us like we're freaks. I bet that's why you took our picture. To show your friends." Raphael accuses her, waving her phone around.

"No, no, no don't break it." April pleads.

"Just give her, her phone back Raph." Hak says, holding out his glaive towards the large Turtle, who puts it down on the blade's side before Hak holds it out to April, making her reclaim her phone hoping to have proof of this story on it.

"Yeah, Donnie already wiped the phone, problem solved." Donatello tells Raphael.

"Leonardo! If we want to make it back before master we've got to hustle." Donatello reminds their leader.

"Do not say a word about this to anyone, if you do, we'll find you. Let's go Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello!" Leonardo orders and the Turtles take off parkouring across the rooftops, leaving the two humans behind while they make their way to their hideout in the sewers.

"I wouldn't show that to anyone." Hak advises her after April snapped a picture of the Turtles jumping of the roof.

"Why not? People would want to know. They safe people and no body knows they exist." April argues.

"Just take my word from it, them getting known to public won't end very well for everyone involved, you included and that'd be a shame." He tells her, casually walking over to the roof's edge the Turtles jumped off to get to the next roof.

"Till we meet again April. And I have a feeling we will meet again soon." Hak bids her goodbye, looking back at her one more time before he follows his friends back to their hideout, with April watching him shocked at seeing him jump off the roof without a care.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Hak and the Turtles

After the Turtles and their friend left the roof April turns to leave the now empty roof as well, noticing the blue coat-like clothing the human of the group rested her on when she fell unconscious, she quickly gathers it, folding it up and throwing it over her arm before she begins her descend to the streets of NYC all the while thinking about the names the four turtles gave her.

As soon as April reaches her home she rushes to her room and starts to tear through her closet, looking for an old box with some of her dead fathers' belongings. She finds a folder called project renaissance and looks into it, remembering something from her childhood when she sees the notes taken in the folder. She empties out the rest of the box and finds an old camera as well as some video tapes in it.

She puts the first one in and sees her 6-year-old self talking to the camera while she's in her late fathers laboratory. She sees her father talk to her younger self and gets some tears in her eyes before skipping ahead to a scene where Eric Sacks is injecting something into a tiny turtle. Seeing nothing else sticking out when she skips through the tape she puts in the next one. In this one she recorded four turtles with color dots on their back and tells the camera their names, which are exactly the same ones as the four turtles' she met a two hours ago. After seeing the tape she figured out what's going on and prepares her findings so she can show it to her boss tomorrow.

* * *

|Meanwhile in the Turtles' lair|

The Turtles and their human friend reach the entrance to their hideout. They quietly drop down from a pipe and make their way across the room sneakily.

"Guys, if it wasn't already obvious with that girl, dibs." Mikey tells them, pointing at himself. Getting a glare from Hak in return, who grips his glaive strongly, having to hold back from beating it over his nunchuk wielding friends head.

"Guys, quiet. If splinter finds us he'll send us back to the Hashi." Leonardo warns his brothers as they are putting their respective weapons back in place on a wall.

The Turtles start to discuss amongst themselves, why they don't want to go back to the Hashi. Meanwhile Splinter walks up behind them and only Hak notices, bowing to the Rat silently.

"Uhh guys, we got a boogie." Donatello tells his brothers as a flashlight shines on them from behind.

"Where have you been?" Splinter asks them, knocking them down with his tail as everyone tries to come up with a lame excuse.

"Enough! You disobeyed a direct order, why did you go above ground? What happened?" Splinter yells at them.

"Very well, if that's how it's going to be… To the Hashi." He yells after being met with silence.

The four Turtles then follow their Rat master into a room, where they all have to do extreme balance training, going from doing a handstand on a wobbly chair to spinning around while holding up a ping-pong ball with two paddles.

While they are sentenced to their own training of hell Hak has to hold himself up from a bar, only allowed to use two fingers at the time.

"Guys, I'm in the zone. There is literally nothing that can break me right now." Mikey tells his brothers, doing his handstand on the chair for the last 10 minutes. Splinter then gets out a pizza-box and Mikey reacts by shaking violently while saying "starting to break!".

"Of course, you've all tasted the five-cheese pizza. But this, it's been speculated about for centuries… I present the 99-cheese pizza." Splinter announces, making Mikey break in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, alright, alright. We left the lair because the foot was taking hostages and we kicked some butt and there was this girl, April O'Neil who took our picture, but we took care of it." Mikey rambles quickly.

"Oh no, my worst fear has been realized." Splinter says sorrowful.

"Don't worry about it, Donnie erased the picture. We're not in danger." Leonardo says.

"No, it's April O'Neil who is in danger. Find the girl and bring her here!" Splinter orders.

The Turtles stop their punishment and group up to decide how to find her while Hak goes over to the Rat, curious why he is so worried.

"Master Splinter, why are you so worried? She was just an ordinary girl, beautiful but nothing else special about her." Hak asks.

"You'll find out when she gets here. As long as she is in danger my sons are in danger as well." Splinter tells him, looking at the four Turtles with worry.

"Alright, I'm on it." Hak says and joins the group of Turtles to think of how to find her.

* * *

|In the meantime, with April|

April presented her story to her boss in the morning and insisted that it's the truth, getting fired by the woman who fears she's lost her mind. After getting fired April decides to go to the one person who can answer at least some of the questions running through her head. Eric Sacks.

She gets Vern, her close friend and former co-worker to drive her to the millionaires' mansion, explaining what she knows about the Turtles on the drive there, only getting met with crudely hidden disbelieve.

When she meets with the rich man she asks him about project renaissance and upon showing him the picture she took of the Turtles jumping off the roof he tells her about a Japanese tale and the inspiration for his plan of project renaissance, which is that they wanted to create a mutagen which would stimulate the self-repair of the human body, curing all possible illnesses.

Sacks, astonished by the Turtles having survived the fire asks how they could have survived and April explains that she saved them from the burning lab. Sacks then gives her a card, telling her that whatever resources she needs to find them he'll help out.

* * *

|That evening|

April is back in her apartment and is looking for other stories about vigilantes in New York when someone knocks on her room's window.

She looks up from her laptop, only to see Hak sitting on her fire escape, looking at her through the window.

"What are you doing here?" April asks him, sliding the window open.

"There is someone who wants to see you. Will you come with me?" Hak asks her, offering her his hand.

"Yes. Just give me a second." April says, fetching her trademark yellow jacket as well as his blue coat.

"Here, you left this the other night." She says, holding out the clothing to him.

"Just keep it. I think you'd look cool in it." He tells her jokingly, before helping her onto the fire escape while she throws the coat onto her bed.

"Alright uhm I am supposed to blindfold you, but to be honest I'm too lazy, so I'll just put one on you when we reach our destination, deal?" He asks her.

"I guess." She agrees reluctantly.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you while I'm here." He promises as he swoops her up by her legs, carrying her in front of him and then jumps into an open sewer tunnel.

"I can walk you know." April says after he walks through the sewer with her still in his arms.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm not very good with reading other people. That's the reason I left the army actually." Hak tells her.

"You were a soldier?" April asks surprised.

"Yeah for what was it? Two, three years?" He asks himself.

"How long do you know them for?" April asks him.

"Hmm, for as long as I can remember I guess." Hak replies.

"I was an orphan and when I was nearly dead after getting hit by a truck their master helped me and treated my wounds, he even gave me some of his blood which is the reason I'm still alive right now I guess." Hak says.

"master?" April asks curiously.

"We're almost there. You'll find out in a second." He tells her, moving behind her and gently wraps a cloth over her eyes.

"I brought her here." Hak announces, entering a spacious room with lights, games and various random stuff lying around or decorating the walls.

"Welcome to my crib girl." Mikey says happily once Hak pulls her eye cover off and tries to hug the girl, only for Hak to stop him by putting his foot in Mikey's face.

"You brought us here." Splinter tells her, standing on something akin to a podium at the end of the room.

"Splinter?" April asks.

"Come closer." Splinter tells her and she as well as the four Turtles approach the rat.

"It's been a long time, you always did have your father's eyes." Splinter says.

"I don't understand." April says in a whisper.

"Don't be afraid, all will be made clear." Splinter replies.

"This is crazy." She says breathlessly.

"Crazy is kind of the standard around here." Hak tells her, putting his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3

While April is in the Turtles lair Eric Sacks informs Shredder, his old mentor about the Turtles existence, meaning they can continue the plan they had for a long time.

While Eric informs Shredder about this his men start to track April, who is carrying the card Sacks gave her, like he wanted her to because the card has a tracker in it, allowing the foot clan to pinpoint her location.

* * *

|Turtles hideout|

"Listen closely April, I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory. That fateful night I heard loud noises, your father had found out the truth behind the man he was working for. He set fire to the lab in hopes of destroying all his research to stop Shredders plan. I was terrified, until you appeared." Spliter tells April with his sons sitting around them and Hak leaning against a nearby pillar.

"I never had a voice then, but I thank you now April." Splinter says.

"We wondered the sewers until I found this place, it didn't take long until the mutagen in our blood began to change us. I saw how your father loved you and tried to show the same love to the turtles, they became my sons. Growing up they were curious as all children are and they showed immense interest in the surface, but I knew they would be ridiculed. They needed to learn to protect themselves both mentally and physically. And as fate would have it I found a way, I came across a martial arts book on Ninjutsu. Around that time we also had another family member join our ranks when the turtles found Hak lying in a sewer canal close to death after he got hit by a truck and dumped in the sewer to get rid of his body." Splinter explains, at this point Hak unconsciously touches his leg where a large scar remains of the accident.

"Both me and my sons did our best to save him and on a desperate attempt Donatello found a way to give him an infusion with my blood." Splinter explains.

"Once Hak recovered he joined me in training ourselves in the ways of martial arts and soon we passed on our knowledge to the turtles. The four followed our lead, accelerating at a wonderous rate and soon their gift became also their passion. They lived, breathed and dreamed all things martial arts.

"It was some time after that when we were saddened to lose one of our family. Hak who still had a live on the surface albeit a reduced one, had joined the army and we hadn't heared from him since until a month ago when he came back. Originally I had hoped he would lead the turtles but during their time apart Leonardo had already risen up to the occasion and proven himself worthy to lead his brothers." Splinter explains. As he is telling April this Hak makes his way over to his blue wearing friend and pats his shell.

"But everything we are and everything we've become was only made possible by the bravery you showed on that fateful night." Splinter tells her.

"I was just a little girl." April replies overwhelmed.

"Wait a minute dad, all these years you told us we were rescued from the fire by a great guardian spirit. A Hogusha." Leonardo asks confused.

"That's right. And this is the Hogusha." Splinter tells them motioning to April who's sitting across from him.

The four turtles bow towards April, who looks at them still shocked by what she was told.

"My girlfriend is totally the Hogusha." Mikey says, making Hak pull his leg out from under him with his Glaive and sits down on his friend's shell after Mikey faceplanted and looks at April with curiosity, not having known that she was his friends' savior.

"Why did you bring me here?" April asks Splinter.

"To find out who you told of our existence." Splinter replies.

"No one believed me except for Eric Sacks." April answers.

"Sacks, just as I feared. Sacks is not a good man. His soul has been poisoned by the influence of a dark master, the Shredder. Shredder practically raised Sacks and he'd do anything for his master." Splinter explains.

"So why aren't we out there hunting them down?" Raphael asks.

"Because Shredder is a skilled warrior, whose cruelty cannot be underestimated and you are just teenagers. The mutagen in your blood is of great value to him. And now that he knows you're alive I fear they will bring the fight to us." Splinter says while April realizes something and gets out the card Sacks gave her.

"Oh no." She breathes out fearfully.

"Perimeter breach!" Donatello yells when alarms go blazing off in their hideout and they rush to their computer terminal.

The turtles split up to fight of the incoming intruders, who have already reached the outer wall of their hideout, preparing to blow their way through.

"Get back!" Splinter yells, trying to warn his sons when he hears a ticking from the other side of the weapons wall but it was already to late because the explosion goes off a moment later.

The turtles all get thrown over by the force while Hak had brought April over to another wall, shielding her once Splinter yells out the warning.

Splinter engages one the group who blew their way into the room in combat while the turtles all take on the foot soldiers coming in from various directions, using their shields to block the tranquilizer darts fired at them.

"Raph get to the fan room!" Leonardo orders his brother, who follows the order though reluctantly.

"Mikey, you gotta get April out of here now." Leonardo then instructs his brother.

Michelangelo arrives at April's location while Hak holds off the soldiers attacking the them, blocking their darts with his glaive and attacking one once he's close enough, afterwards he takes the rifle and follows Mikey who is bringing April to a hiding spot behind their fridge.

"Here, take this just in case." Hak tells her, holding out the weapon to her before joining his brothers back in the fight.

Splinter has just defeated his opponents when Shredder, in a mechanically enhanced combat suit arrives and starts to fight the Rat opponent.

While Splinter is fighting Shredder Raphael brings down the tunnel in on his head when he knocks a foot soldier against a wall.

Splinter manages to dodge the Shredders attack but once he tries to attack, jumping at him with a Katana the Shredder overpowers him and knocks him into the floor hard after that blow Shredder flings Splinter around like a ragdoll while the Turtles try to get to their masters side but are simply overrun by the amount of foot soldiers.

April, seeing Shredder about to kill her Rat friend grabs a Sai lying around and stabs it into the mechanical suits back as hard as she can, barely doing anything with it.  
"You stupid little girl." Shredder says turning his attention to her.

Hak sees this and uses Mikey as a springboard to get to her in time, blocking the Shredders swing with the weapons sprouting from his arm guards with the staff of his weapon, holding it behind his back while facing April. The Shredder uses his other arm to attack, stabbing Hak in his side but seeing Hak not budge from his position he simply kicks him into the opposite wall, making April fly towards it with him as well. Lucky for her Hak manages to spin them around in the air so he's taking the brunt of the impact.

After dealing with the human friend of the mutants Shredder picks up Splinter, throwing him against a wall. Splinter uses the opportunity to release the portcullis separating the rooms by pulling on a lever.

"Hide!" Splinter moans out in pain while the 3 turtles minus Raphael who is buried under rubble are banging against the grid separating them from their father. Shredder flings Splinter into the middle of the room and gets in a couple more hits while the turtles lift up the grid enough for Donatello to fling it upward with his extending staff.

"Children, drop your weapons or your father dies." Shredder warns them, holding up Splinter by his scruff while foot soldiers gather around him. The turtles drop their weapons, surrendering themselves to the foot soldier, who use electric shock staffs to knock them out while Shredder knocks Splinter out with a punch before dropping the Rat.

April wants to try and help them but Hak, who's lying behind her bleeding from his side pulls her down and covers her mouth to keep her from signaling her position.

"Where is the fourth?" Shredder asks a soldier once the turtles are contained.

"He's dead." The solider explains.

"Destroy this place." Shredder orders them and the soldiers set off another explosion as they leave.

* * *

Once the foot soldiers are gone April comes out of her hiding spot, released from Hak's grip and rushes towards the Rat, who is buried under some rubble.

"Splinter." She says worried.

"Step aside please." Hak tells her, walking up behind her, holding his bleeding side and hands her his weapon.

He then removes the rubble from his Rat friend while Raphael arrives on scene, picking up his father concerned.

"Hak, you're hurt." April says, watching the hurt man with worry.

Raphael takes Splinter to another room in their hideout and tells April, "There is a first aid kit on the shelf."

She quickly fetches the box and kneels down next to Raphael and Splinter.

"You must save your brothers!" Splinter tells Raphael.

April goes over to a terminal which survived the explosion as an alarm goes off.

"It's some kind of tracker." She tells them.

"It's Donatello." Raphael says.

"Go." Splinter tells him weakly.

"Let's go safe my brothers." Raphael says and fetches his brothers weapons.

"Wait. We have to help Hak first." April says as she runs over to the man who is looking through the first aid kit to treat the wound he got protecting her.

"Let me help." She says, taking the equipment from him while he pulls off his coat and shirt, revealing his muscular torso and turns to his side so she can see the stab wound.

She quickly treats the wound as best as she can and sees the multiple bruises forming on the man's back from taking the impact for her as well.  
"I'm sorry, you were only hurt because you were protecting me." April apologizes, helping him back into his shirt and coat.

"Don't worry about it, this is nothing." He tells her, trying to stop her from worrying about him and gets up to join Raphael while collecting his glaive.

"Wait, there is something else." Hak says, going over to a trunk he stored in the hideout when he first arrived back in New York.

"Give me a hand Raph." He tells his friend, trying to lift a piece of debree from it. With Raphaels help they free the trunk and Hak quickly unlocks it, retrieving a bulletproof vest and rummages around it until he finds a stun gun. He brings the items over to April, holding them out to her.

"In case you do something reckless again." He tells her and helps her put the vest on under her shirt.

"Don't you need it?" She asks him.

"I only have one and you definitely need it more." He tells her with a smirk.

"We need a ride!" April says, seeing that the beacon is already far away. She then calls Vern and convinces him to meet her in an alley.

* * *

"What's with the hat?" April asks, getting into the van.

"Whats.. What do you want to do, drive around town?" Vern asks.

"Sacks is working with the head of the foot clan and they just kidnapped the vigilate turtles and took them to Sack's estate. We need to go." April tells him.

"Right, the turtles this is getting ridiculous, come on O'Neil we're both consenting adults, both very good looking you probably better, but the point is we don't need to make up some excuses to hang out with each other." Vern tells her.

"We need to get to the Sacks estate right now!" April tells him urgently.

"O'Neil…" Vern starts to reply until he sees the blade of a glaive at his neck curtesy of Hak, who's sitting in the back of the Van with Raphael standing behind him, looking through the for him small door ordering him "drive!"

"You're a talking turtle." Vern says stunned.

"Yes and I'm about to either throw you out or slit your neck for doubting April, who by the way is way hotter than you." Hak tells him.

"Was that necessary Hak?" April asks him after he retrieved his glaive from the man's neck.

"Yes." Raphael answers for him, bumping fists with his human brother.

Vern then drives them to the Sacks estate while Sacks has started to drain the turtles of their blood to extract the mutagen.

He also fills them in on their plan to release toxic gas in New York with him having the only cure.

* * *

Soon after April and the others arrive at the estate.

"Ram the gate." Raphael tells Vern.

"This is channel 6 property." Vern says disapproving.

"I said ram the gate!" Raphael screams at him.

"Alright, buckle up." Vern says and busts through the estates gate.

They then drive into the entrance door of the mansion while they are getting shot at, luckily for April and Vern Hak managed to pull their heads down just in time. Vern then backs out of the door and Raphael jumps out of the van's side while they are getting shot at. He knocks out the closest soldier, who was shooting at them and opens the driver side door.

"Follow me." He tells them while Hak steals the soldier's rifle, checking it for ammo.

The four then enter the sacks estate with Raphael leading the charge until he finds the room his brothers are in.

Sacks left the building once they heard someone crashing through the gate and he takes his chopper to New York.

"Leo!" Raphael yells and tries to free his brother from his containment until, getting stopped by the bulletproof glass.

"Raphael. Glad you could join us." Shredder says catching his attention.

Shredder then rushes at Raphael, who blocks his blades with his sais but he gets knocked into the ceiling and then lands one floor down from them in the parking structure.

"April, you help them." Hak tells April, pointing at the trapped turtles while he jumps over the ledge to the lower floor yelling "I got your back Raph."

April and Vern stop in their tracks, seeing Shredder block Raphael's punches and then kicking him in his head, making the large Turtle fall to the floor.

Shredder takes a step towards the turtle before he has to duck, feeling danger from behind him and sees the spike on his helmet get taken off curtesy of Hak's glaive.

"The Rat did teach you well it seems." Shredder engages Hak in combat, forcing the young man into the defensive position.

"Hak!" April yells worried.

"You're mistaken. I taught him." Hak replies, blocking another slash from Shredder before jumping over him and using the back of his weapon to knock him against a pillar with Raphael already running at him and tackling him into the pillar.

"April, help them." Hak reminds her, pointing his blade at Leonardo and the rest.

"Donnie, how do I get you out?" April asks frantically banging against the turtles cage, who weakly says "adrenaline."

April goes over to the medical terminal displaying their status and hits the adrenaline injection button as often as she can for every turtle.

Meanwhile Shredder after turning around kicks Raphael across the room, making him land against a pillar with enough force to hear his shell creaking.

"Prepare to die." Shredder tells Hak, moving closer to him and then throws his blades while turning around, following Hak's movements as he dodges.

After all his blades are gone Hak tries to go on the offensive until he hears creaking behind him and the blades heading back to shredder.

"Hurry or robot man will kill your lover." Vern spurns her on as April has maxed out the turtles dose of adrenaline.

Hak doges the incoming blade by hitting the deck, losing his weapon in the process. Shredder tries to crush his skull by stepping on it but Raphael manages to pull Hak to safety by his leg.

"Let's see how you will fare without this." Shredder says breaking Hak's weapon.

"What now?" Raphael asks Hak, both of them glaring at the metal form closing the distance towards them. They then hear glass shattering and see their brothers jump out of their containment units before freaking out due to the adrenaline overdose. Shredder takes this as his cue to leave and he disappears into a corridor. The turtles collect their weapons and tell the two that they need to hurry and go.

"Go where?" Raphael asks.

"Sacks tower." They tell them.

Hak follows the brothers, collecting the bladed part of his glaive and uses Raphaels shell to jump to the upper level, meeting up with their human companions again.

"Let's go." He tells them, running towards the two.

* * *

Once they reach the outside the turtles freak out when they see the foot soldiers with guns and they turn their shells towards the gunfire with April and Vern hiding behind the turtles. Hak and Raph, who are still sane jump over their brothers and Raph throws Hak at the soldiers firing at them in the back.

Hak lands in front of the two soldiers who are now aiming at him but he quickly cuts their rifles in half with his part of his glaive and knocks them out.

Raphael meanwhile knocks the other two soldiers aside, clearing a path for the group.

"Are you guys OK?" Leonardo asks his two brothers.

"We're bulletproof." Mikey says excited.

"Can you drive that truck?" Donatello asks Vern, pointing at a large truck belonging to the foot soldiers.

"Yeah." Vern replies and they run over to the vehicle while Hak steals a rifle from one of the foot soldiers Raph knocked out.

"You know how to drive this thing right?" April asks Vern, getting in the passenger side.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to hotwire this thing." Vern replies but April leans over and claps down the sun blocker, making the keys fall into his lap.

"Oh right, keys." Vern says freaking out and starts the truck with the turtles standing in the back and on top of it.

They get chased by the remaining foot soldiers in Humvees, coming out of the estate and are soon cut off by another Humvee, with someone aiming a rocket launcher at them. Vern manages to pull the truck to the side but they slide towards the edge of the hill, facing a long decent due to the snow.

Vern tries to drive them away from it but they fall down the mountain with Vern managing to turn them around so they're facing the right way and he can try to steer as they slide down the mountain.

The foot soldiers, seeing them escape are hot on their tails, driving after them with their three Humvees. Leonardo falls out of the truck when they hit a rough bump and foot soldiers manage to hit him with a grappling hook, conducting a current into him.

"Guys, Leo is in trouble!" Mikey yells from his spot ontop of the roof.

"My shell's cracked, just tape me up." Raph tells Donnatello but he instead jumps towards leo, freeing him from the hook.

"Keep going straight." Hak tells Vern while he's hanging outside on April's door, after getting the information form Mikey.

Donnie, after freeing Leo then uses his extending staff to knock one Humvee up, sending it flying. After this Donatello is the next one to get hit with the hook.

"Alright, I got this from here." Mikey yells and jumps off the roof with his rocket powered skateboard and hits the soldier on the gun ontop of the Humvee right off it. He then punches though the vehicles roof and grabs the steering wheel.

Raphael uses the opportunity and jumps out of the truck himself, crashing through the backside window of the car and kicks the soldiers out of the vehicle.

April uses the opportunity to snap some shots on the turtles' actions and leans out of the window, making Vern look at her confused but he gets distracted by her ass and doesn't see the pile of ice he's driving into, making the vehicle shake at the impact and throw April out of the driver cabin.

April is about to scream for help when she feels am arm wrap around her and she looks at Hak, who stabbed his Glaive into the side of the Truck as a hold. He helps her back into the cabin and closes the door behind her.

He looks back at his turtle brothers and sees an avalanche heading right at them with the turtles sliding ahead of it on their shells.

"Guys, I don't mean to pile on but there is a 50 foot drop coming up." Donatello warns them after Leo wakes up.

"We gotta get them out of there." Leo says and he climbs the side of the truck with Raphs help, opening the driverside door.

"Guys, change of plan… Oh come on." Leo says, turnin back once he hears a grappling gun loading.

The gun connects to his shell and moments later Raphael flies into the Humvees side curtesy of Donatello, making it tumble through the snow with Leo still connected to it.

"Grab on." Leonardo tells Vern, pulling him out of the driver cabin.

The cable connecting Leo to the gun rips and Mikey grabs it, trying to stop His brother and Vern from going over the side.

While Leo is rescuing Vern, Hak rips the passenger side out, making April look at him shocked for a second.

"Trust me." He tells her, taking her hand and making her hug him around his neck while he carries her with one arm in front of him. He pulls the two of them onto the Trucks roof and takes off in a sprint towards the end of the vehicle and jumps off it, grabbing a branch from a fir growing on the mountain slope.

Mikey managed to hang onto the cable for a bit before it slips through his fingers and he sees the cable go over the cliff, making him mourn his friend.

"Why Leo? And that other guy." Mikey asks dramatically.

"They ain't dead numbnuts." Raphael tells him, sliding past him and stops at the edge where he helps Leo and vern to the top who were dangling over the side with Leo's sword stabbed in the rock, holding them in place.

"Hey guys, it's the maintenance hatch, our ticket home." Donnie tells his brothers, seeing a metal door underneath them.

"Where is April?" Mikey then asks seeing her missing.

"We're good." Hak tells them, releasing his hold on the branch, landing in a crouch with April in now both his arms.

"You OK?" He asks her concerned, standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Yes, thank you." She says gratefully and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

The group then uses the sewer line to get back to New York, sliding through the tunnels on their shells with Donnie holding Vern, Mikey holding April and Raph holding Hak. They follow the sewer line until they arrive at the lowest floor of sacks' tower, somewhere in the buildings parking structure.

* * *

"Alright, listen up we need to find the elevators and get to the roof. You guys get out of here to a safe distance." Leo tells his brothers and their 2 human companions afterwards.

"No, no, no. We're going to find Sacks and get our hands on the mutagen as a contingency plan, you know just in case." April tells them.

"Great vote of confidence." Raph says.

"If we don't make it back, bring the mutagen to Splinter, it'll safe his life." Leonardo instructs the two.

"Sacks is on the 63th floor. I've already disabled their security system." Donatello informs them.

"If I don't return remember me April, you can always find me… in here." Mikey says dramatically and wants to poke her chest but Hak slaps his hand away.

"Hey, do you guys got it? I'm going to keep them safe. I don't think I'm a match for Shredder weaponless." Hak asks the turtles, feeling bad for leaving them alone in the fight against the Shredder.

"Don't worry bro, we got it." Raph tells him, bumping his fist.

"Alright, let's go." Leonardo says and the group splits up with the turtles heading to the roof while Hak, April and Vern are going to the 63th floor.

Meanwhile in Sacks laboratory he is making the antidote while Shredder is starting the release of the poison on the roof.

The turtles arrive on top of the roof and start to rush Shredder separately, all getting knocked aside other than Leo who waits for Shredder to make a move. The two clash weapons only for Leo to get knocked over the buildings edge, leaving him hanging from a beam while some part of the roof flies to the streets down below.

When Hak, April and Vern arrive at the laboratory they see Sacks already in the process of making the antidote.

"Get down." Hak whispers, motioning for them to crouch down to hide from Sacks but both April and Vern go past him, right by Sacks lab entrance where he fires at them, making the two untrained civilians take cover behind each side of the door.

On the roof the turtles continue to attack Shredder separately, making it easy for him to deal with them. They all get send flying over the same edge Leo is already hanging from. Shredder steps over to Donatello who is hanging from the very top and stomps the floor, shattering it and causing the turtle to go flying off the building.

Leonardo, who is 2 stories down manages to catch him by his foot Leonardo's beam starts to lose its hold and give out but luckily he manages to swing Donatello towards Raphael enough for him to grab his staff and launch the two back onto the roof.

On the roof Donatello quickly gets kicked aside and Shredder jumps towards Leonardo, his blades intend on slicing him open but Raphael manages to stop them with his Sais.

Raph gets his in his face and falls to the floor next to Donatello.

Leonardo gets up, grasping his sword and trades a few blows with Shredder before the metal suit empowered warrior knocks him down, right at his brothers' side as well.

He then turns his back to the four turtles with only 1-minute remaining until the toxins will be released.

"Hey, who wants to play buttbuck?" Mikey asks them, trying to come up with a maneuver to defeat Shredder.

"Wait, yeah. Let's play buttbuck." Leonardo agrees after eyeing Shredder.

"We do what Leo says." Raph says getting pumped.

The four then attack Shredder in succession by jumping of each other's shells one after the other and knock Shredder off the roof.

* * *

|Moments before at the lab|

"Seriously you two? Adorable, I could just pinch your cheeks." Sacks tells Vern and April, who leans up to look at him only for him to shoot again, shattering the window over her head while April ducks again for cover.

"I understand a girl with dead daddy issues, but you're not going to stop me. This is history repeating itself. Your father walked in on me April, just like you did though it took me less bullets to take him down." Sacks taunts April.

"You killed my father." April says shocked at learning the truth.

Sacks slowly makes his way over to April's location since she is trapped there and can see her reflection in a window.

He aims his gun in her direction until Hak appears on Sacks' side yelling "April."

Sacks fires at him, thinking he's then dealt with and April uses the chance to push the fire extinquisher button on the other side of the wall, making streams of gas come down form the vents above him.

Vern tries to rush at Sacks but he manages to knock him away with a backhand before he aims right at April's chest and fires once before Hak, who creeped up behind him knocks him out with a chokehold.

"April!" Hak yells worried and is at her side in seconds.

"Hak, help me…" She says sounding out of breath.

"I'm going to get you to da medic, don't worry."He tells her, pressing down on where he thinks she is wounded only to feel his vest.

"Help me get this thing off." She gasps.

"Right, sorry. I forgot." He says, ripping her jacket off and helping her out of the vest quickly.

"Thank you." She says taking in a deep breath of air while he helps her sit up against his kneeling leg.

"Are you OK?" April asks Vern, making her way over to him with Hak's help.

"Just take the mutagen with you, I got him." Vern tells her, accepting the gun Hak offer him.

"You should stay here." Hak tells her, looking at her, worry evident in his eyes.

"No, I have to see this through, if not for the turtles then at least for my father." April tells him refusing to stay behind.

"But…" Hak tries to sway her mind but she simply kisses him to stop him.

"No but, I'm as much involved in this as any of you." She tells him with conviction and takes his hand to head to the roof, with him following her cursing to himself about not having enough willpower to resist her.

* * *

|back on the roof|

Shredder climbs back to the rooftop and starts to fire his blades at Donatello, who is coding as fast as his six finger can move to stop the dispersion of the poison while his three brothers block the attacks for him.

Donatello manages to shut it off in the last second and Shredder uses his blades to cut away at the towers' support, intending for it to collapse. The turtles all go under the construct and try to hold it up while Shredder makes his way over to Leonardo and hits him in his chest while the turtle is defenseless.

"Shredder! That's all that's left." April yells when she and Hak reach the roof, holding up the antidote.

"Little girl, that belongs to me." Shredder says jumping over to April who looks at him scared. The tower then collapses, hanging off the roof's side despite the turtle's effort and Shredder rushes at April, jumping off the roof with her towards the tower now hanging from its side.

"April!" Hak yells freaking out when he sees her hanging from a satellite dish with Shredder, who now has the mutagen is hanging from one just behind her.

"April!" The turtles shout and make their way to their friend, running along the tower while Hak is making his way there as well. Shredder takes a blade off his forearm protector and throws it at April's pole, making her fall with a terrified scream.

The turtles all jump of the tower, grabbing onto each other with Raphael grabbing April, Leo grabbing Raphael, Donatello grabbing Leo, Mikey grabbing Donatello with one arm and at Hak's foot with the other while Hak is holding them on one of the bars while the tower continues to slide down the buildings side ever so slowly.

Shredder uses the vulnerable position of the group and throws a dagger at Hak, hitting him in the leg Mikey is not hanging on to, making the black-haired teen grunt out in pain before he glares at Shredder with anger and releases one arm on the beam and does with the other a pullup, hefting the weight of the whole group up by it and rips the blade out of his leg before throwing it at Shredder, where is sticks into the chest plate of his armor.

"Swing me towards him!" April yells and the turtles start to sway slowly. Shredder takes out the blade Hak threw at him only for Leonardo to throw his Katana at him, nailing him in the same spot Hak weakened previously.

April then kicks the sword deeper into the armor after getting swung over to their opponent, making him fall to the streets with the mutagen which's container breaks upon impact.

After defeating their foe the turtles climb up to the tower one by one but once they all reach the top the remaining hold of the tower gives out and they start to fall downwards, holding onto the tower which bounces off a few roofs. While they are falling for what seems like forever the turtles all confess something, with Raph holding a whole speech that he loves his brothers.

When they land on the floor the group of 6 quickly disappear into the sewers.

* * *

Once they are in the sewers they make their way to the remainder of the turtle's hideout with Raph helping Hak walk with his leg injury as well as his shot wound in his stomach.

"I can't believe you told me to stay in the lab while you were shot." April berates Hak, holding his shirt at his wound while he's hobbling down the sewer.

"Hey, I'll be OK. I just need a day of sleeping and I'm as good as new due to the mutagen." He tells her.

"Still, you really are too reckless." She tells him while the group reaches their hideout.

"Splinter!" the turtle then yell, seeing their master lie on the table Raph put him on.

"Sometimes I hate them, this isn't one of the times." Hak tells April with her lying on top of him because he fell over after Raph took off to check on their father.

"You'd better not." She replies, closing the distance and gives him a loving kiss before Mikey interrupts them.

"How could you April, I thought we had something here." He asks her half disappointed, half joking.

"Mikey, when I can stand again, guess what I'll use my foot for first." Hak growls at the orange wearing turtle, making April chuckle amused when Mikey quickly leaves while whistling innocently.

"Can you help me up?" Hak asks her, standing up with her support and they make their way over to the rat master.

"Donnie, hook us up." Hak tells his intelligent Turtle friend who fetches a transfusion kit, knowing what he means.

"Are you stupid? You lost a ton of blood and now you want to give infusions?" April asks Hak worried while he lies down on the couch next to the table.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's fine." Donatello tells her, putting his large hand on her shoulder supporting.

"Alright, go ahead. You guys owe me a pizza after this though." Hak jokes.

The turtles then start to clean up around their lair while Donatello treats Splinter and Hak with April staying by the ex-soldiers side the whole time.

"Guys, I think they're waking up." April alerts the turtles when Splinter starts to roll in his sleep.

"Master, Master are you OK?" Mikey asks him worried.

"Michelangelo." Splinter says.

"Yes master?" Mikey asks.

"Get off my chest." He tells his son, who gets off the Rat with the rest laughing at the scene.

"What about Hak?" Raphael asks.

"Could you all shut up? It echo's too much down here and I have a headache." Hak grumbles, turning on his side while accepting the hand April held out to him.

"How are your ribs?" He asks the brunette while the turtles help their father to his own bed.

"Just a bruise thanks to you." She tells him.

"Good." He says sleepily.

"How're your wounds?" She asks, pulling up his bandage to look at the two wounds on his stomach.

"Healing." He tells her and much to her surprise the wounds have already drastically reduced in size.

"Thank god." April says relieved, putting her forehead against his while leaning over the couch's ledge.

"You look exhausted." Hak tells her.

"You're one to talk." She laughs back but is then pulled over the couch's ledge, landing lying next to Hak with her head on his chest.

"We did it, now let's get some rest." Hak tells her and moments later falls asleep.

April stays awake a bit longer, watching the turtles joke around or take care of their master while listening to Hak's heartbeat until it lulls her to sleep as well.

* * *

|2 days later – under a bridge|

"There she is, New York's secret weapon." Vern greets April, waiting for her, leaning against his new car.

"How's the head Vern?" She asks him.

"Well, I won't be able to headbutt anyone for a while, not that I considered doing that before." He replies.

"Did you get a new car?" She asks him.

"Yeah, you're looking at the new Fenwick express. Pretty sweet huh?, It's kind of an upgrade. Channel six got it for me and told me not to put a scratch on it, but like lightning is going to strike twice." He tells her cockily.

"Is that why you called me here? To talk about your new car?" She asks him.

"I know you're not exactly a fancy restaurant kind of girl so I figured a creepy underground pass at an abandoned neighborhood might be more up your speed." He tells her.

The two then hear a horn honking from behind Vern and they see the Turtles looking at them from a Van.

"What are you guys doing here?" April asks them with a smile while she wheels her bike over to them with Vern right behind her.

"We figured we owed you a thanks, for keeping our secret." Leonardo replies.

"You had a lot to gain by telling people about us, but you had our backs." Raphael says thankfully while he's sitting in the back of the truck with Mikey and Hak.

"That's what family's for Raph." April tells him, making him grin at her.

"So you guys are driving now?" Vern asks the group confused.

"Yeah man, I fixed this bad boy up, we got a 42 inch plasma with NBA package, shaved ice machine, 7.1 digital surround sound." Donatello explains.

"Check the bass bruh." Mikey tells them and pushes a button.

"Mikey, not that button!" Hak tries to warn the turtle but he already pressed it, causing a rocket launcher to come out of the vehicle, aiming at Vern's new car.

"Oh oh." Vern says when he sees where the weapon is aimed at. The rocket fires and Vern's car goes up in flames.

"My bad. Still figuring out the buttons." Mikey apologizes.

"We gotta get out of here, want a ride home?" Leonardo offers them.

"You know I think Vern's going to take the subway and I uhm, have my bike." April tells them.

"You sure? I got a song that's all queued up, it's special for us." Mikey asks her and starts to sing his song for her, hanging out of the back of the van while they drive away until Hak climbs over him and uses his face as jump off point.

"Hey." Hak then greets April, landing in front of her.

"Hey yourself. What did you let them do?" April asks him, watching the turtle-van disappear from view.

"Hey, just be glad I taught Donnie how to drive." Hak tells her, taking her bike, swinging his leg over it and placing April on the handle facing him.

"What are you doing?" She asks him laughing.

"I thought you might want to hang out together, alone." He tells her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks intrigued.

"I don't know? I can show you where I live. I already know where you live afterall." He suggests.

"OK, can't say I'm not curious." She tells him.

* * *

Hak then rides them to his home.

"Here we are." He tells her, lifting her off the handle and opens an apartment door for her, rolling her bike in the hallway after them.

"OK, you definitely have more space than I do." She tells him, looking around his home.

"Yeah well it looks all the emptier for it. I only came back from duty little over a month ago." Hak replies.

"Right, Splinter said something about that." She says remembering the wise rat talking about him leaving for the army.

"Well I'm glad I came back when I did." He tells her, picking her up by her waist, making her clamp her feet around him while he takes them to his sofa, sitting down on it with her straddling him.

"You know if you wanted to I have a spare room you can have." Hak offers her, rubbing her hands carefully.

"Are you being serious right now? We didn't go on a single date and you're already asking me to move in?" She asks him laughing at the ridiculousness.

"I never said anything about right now." He replies trying to not appear stupid.

"Let me ask you something, did you have a girlfriend before me?" She asks him, seeing him nervous.

"Uhm, no." He says quietly.

"Why not?" She asks intrigued.

"How could I have? Hell during my time in NY before enlisting I spend 70% of my day in the sewers and the other percent in school." He says.

"And after that?" She questions, going through his hair with her fingers.

"There was one girl I thought was cute but dating in the army would've been too much of a hassle." He tells her.

"So, I'm your first?" She asks with a smirk.

"Girlfriend? Yes." He replies.

"Good." She says leaning down and capturing his lips.

"God you smell good." He sighs after they break their kiss and he kisses down her neck.

"I do huh? I think you're just too used to living in the sewers." April taunts him.

"Oh, that was a low blow." He says with a grin.

* * *

|Lemon|

"Why don't I make up for it then?" She asks seductively and gets off his lap, grabbing his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom April slides her jacket off and steps out of her boots with Hak hanging his cape over his chair. Seeing him discard his robe she tells him "Turn around."

Hak follows her order while he keeps removing his clothes once he hears her drop her pants behind him. A few seconds later he sees her shirt fly past his face and he wants to turn around but she stops him.

"Uh, uh, uh. Keep your eyes up front." She tells him while she takes off her bra, leaving her in only her panties. After taking off almost everything she picks up his coat, loosely throwing it over her shoulders and steps closer to him, turning him to face her.

"Like what you see?" She asks seductively.

"Definitely." He tells her, caressing her arm and leaning in for a kiss.

"You better, you did say I'd look cool in it afterall." She laughs, teasing him and kisses his nose when he leans in.

After that she pushes him onto his bed with her following close behind him.

"So, is this how you expected tonight to go?" She asks mirthfully.

"definitely not. And I've never been more happy to have been wrong." He tells her, rolling them over so she's underneath him.

He slowly slides the robe off her shoulders, revealing her perky breasts and leans down, nibbling at one while he caresses the other one, spurred on when she bites her lower lip with pleasure.

"Mhhh, keep going." She moans, putting one hand on his strong back while the other interlocks with his free hand next to her head on the bed.

Hak continues caressing her like this for a while until he moves lower, intending to eat her out but she pulls him up by his face, kissing him and turns them on their side so they're facing each other.

She then slides off her last undergarment, signaling for him to follow her example. Once he's done she starts to stoke his dick, wetting it with some saliva on her hand. He puts on a condom once he's fully erect. She pulls him closer to her, whispering in his ear "Let's see if that mutagen helps you in other things other than a fight."

"Yes, lets." He agrees, smirking at her and slowly enters her, making her release a gasp. He starts to rock his hips against her slow and carefully, holding her close to him all the while.

"Is that all you got?" She challenges him with a smirk after a bit.

Hak wordlessly rolled them over so she's under him and starts to increase his speed drastically, causing her to squeak out at the sudden increase.

He continues to fuck her like this for a while until he feels her squirming underneath him, signaling him that she's close. He releases one hand from her hips and slides it up to one of her breasts, pinching the nipple, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath.

He leans down to neck neck, gently biting at it asking her "Is this more what you were hoping for?" His only response being her pulling him up to violently smash her lips against him and darting her tongue around his mouth in a hungry kiss. The two continue to make love for a long time until they both are completely satisfied.

"So, what was that about you having a spare room?" She asks him with a silent laugh, still catching her breath after their latest round of screwing each other senseless.

"Sorry, the room's already in use afterall, I think a certain godess lying in my bed will have to move in here." He tells her amused.

"Agreed." She says, lying down on his chest while he drapes a blanket over them.


End file.
